


The Last to Know

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secrets, live!noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Noah and Henry are dating but Ronan has no clue





	The Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> written to fulfill a scenario prompt submitted by a friend :D
> 
> in this story Noah is alive and the same age as the other Raven Boys

“For the last time, I am _not_ watching The Fast and the Furious 20 or its prequels. I’m not watching Transporter, either. Or that heist movie with the small cars.”

Ronan stared at Henry, horrified. “But… those movies are awesome!” He turned to Adam and Noah. “Right? They’re awesome!”

“Ehh,” Adam shrugged. “If you’re willing to suspend your disbelief and you enjoy watching bald men drive fast cars.”

“Jason Statham is not bald!” Ronan shouted. “And if he was, no hate because he’s hot. So much better looking without all the hair. I mean, you’ve seen Revolver? So weird…”

“No one has seen Revolver,” Noah said, laughing. “It’s okay, Ronan, we know you have a type.” He reached over and ruffled Adam’s hair. “I’m sorry, Adam, your boyfriend is gonna leave you for a balding man over twice his age. But I happen to know a couple guys who’ve been waiting for this day. I got their numbers, too.”

Ronan pointed at Noah. “I am betrayed. You can get the fuck out, Noah.”

“I live here!” Noah protested. He hopped over the back of the couch, skirted around the pool table as Ronan came after him.

“Then go to your room!” Ronan yelled. “Or I’ll throw you out the window!” He chased Noah through the model of Henrietta, taking care to not knock over the buildings; Gansey would be upset if he returned from his DC trip to find the place demolished.

“Fine!” Noah grabbed Henry’s arm and pulled him towards his room. “We didn’t want to watch your movies, anyway! We’re gonna watch…” He looked to Henry and stage-whispered, “What are we watching?”

“The new season of Queer Eye,” Henry replied, “because _we_ have standards.”

“Fuck your standards, Cheng,” Ronan said, giving Henry the finger for extra emphasis.

Henry stuck his tongue out and Noah gave Ronan two birds and a cheeky grin before shutting his bedroom door.

Ronan flopped onto the couch next to Adam, a smug smile tugging his lips.

“You did that on purpose,” Adam accused, poking the side of Ronan’s face.

“I did.” Ronan pulled Adam onto his lap and kissed his forehead. Adam laughed, his face scrunching up into the most adorable expression. Ronan could hardly stand it. He tickled Adam’s sides until he was howling with laughter, tears trickling from his eyes, his feet kicking out while he thrashed around.

“Oh my god, stop!” Adam laughed. “I’m dying… I can’t…”

“Not dead yet!” Ronan pushed Adam’s shirt up and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Adam yowled and hit him upside the head with a pillow until he stopped.

“You,” Adam gasped, “are the _worst_.” His face was bright red and his hair was a mess. He was a vision – chest heaving, shirt rucked up, his arms splayed over his head.

Ronan settled in next to Adam and smiled happily. “I am.”

Adam stole the TV remote. “For your penance we’re watching a movie with no cars.”

Ronan groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

“However,” Adam added, “since I love you and I love myself, I’m picking Pacific Rim.”

“Yessss.” Ronan grabbed Adam’s face and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I love you so much.”

“Prove it,” Adam grinned. “Go get me a root beer.”

“Yes, sir.” Ronan got up and trotted over to the kitchen/bathroom. “I’m gonna tell Noah and Henry, just in case they want to watch it. If it meets Henry’s ‘standards,’ that is.” Ronan did finger quotes around the word and Adam snorted. They both liked Henry, of course, but he, like Gansey, was fun to tease.

Ronan got the drinks from the fridge and walked over to Noah’s room. He expected to hear Noah’s laughter or Henry’s commentary but the room was oddly silent. Maybe an intense makeover was happening. Ronan turned the doorknob and edged the door open with his shoulder.

“Hey—” Ronan’s words vanished and he was struck speechless by the sight in front of him: Noah and Henry tangled together on Noah’s bed, mouths on skin, hands shoved under disheveled clothes. “Uh.”

Noah must have heard him because he looked up, his eyes dark and heavy lidded. “Oh.”

“Noah?” Henry touched the side of Noah’s face, tying to guide him back for another kiss, before noticing Ronan standing in the doorway. “Lynch.”

“What—how?” Ronan spluttered. “Noah, seriously, dude. What the fuck.”

“Ronan? What’s going on?” Adam came up behind him, peeking in the room. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_. Were you ever going to tell us?” Ronan demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

Noah sighed and rolled off Henry, tugging his shirt into place. Henry didn’t bother to move, staring belligerently at Ronan.

“Two guys go off to watch Queer Eye behind closed doors and you’re suddenly surprised when you walk in – without knocking, by the way – and find them making out?” Henry looked pitying. “Get a clue, Ronan.”

Ronan gaped.

“Furthermore,” Henry said, “y’all all started out with secret little love affairs so don’t go judging me and Noah. The signs were there,” Henry touched the faded hickey on his neck, “if you had bothered to notice.”

“I’m not judging,” Adam said quietly. “Sorry for busting in. I’m going to take Ronan now. Ronan, come on.”

Ronan grumbled but let Adam lead him away and close the door to Noah’s room. He didn’t feel like watching a movie anymore, didn’t feel like being around Monmouth.

“Let’s go for a drive,” he mumbled.

“Okay.” Adam took his hand and followed him outside to where the BMW was parked in the gravel lot.

Ronan didn’t have a destination in mind. He simply drove, sipping from his bottle of root beer and following the twists and turns of the road. Adam leaned back in the passenger seat, gazing out the window and tapping his fingers to some internal beat.

“I kind of fucked up,” Ronan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck like his embarrassment was an ache that could be worked out.

“A bit,” Adam agreed. “What was that all about?”

“I dunno. I was surprised. I hate surprises.”

Adam snorted. “Tell me about it. I’ll never forget when you threw your phone at my face when I showed up early on your birthday and was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed. Never again.”

“I am sorry about that,” Ronan laughed. “I don’t think we’ll ever get all the syrup off the floor.” He smiled and reached over to pat Adam’s knee. “It was a cute idea, though.”

“Mhmm.”

Ronan’s thoughts drifted to Noah and how happy he’d been since Henry had started hanging out with them. He thought about how the two of them would talk at length about all sorts of weird shit and monopolize the pool table in a never-ending game of who was the worst at pool. Henry had basically given his car to Noah since he never wanted to drive it and Noah absolutely did. They had been going on more solo adventures, even if it was only to go get gelato or go to games and other school functions that Ronan, Adam, and Gansey weren’t interested in.

“I wonder how long they’ve been…” Ronan mused.

“Going out?” Adam asked. “Since last fall, I think.”

“WHAT.” Ronan stared at Adam until Adam started pointing frantically at the road. “Seriously?!”

“Yes!” Adam laughed. “God, Ronan. Didn’t you know that Noah spent a week with Henry over Christmas break?”

“Uh, no.” To be honest Ronan had spent the entirety of the break making out with Adam as much as possible and tending to the Barns. He had, of course, missed his friends, but hadn’t thought too much about their holiday plans. “Damn. I feel really stupid right now.”

“It’s fine. Just make sure you apologize properly,” Adam said. “I don’t think Noah said anything because he assumed you knew. He and Henry aren’t that subtle. I mean, they’re not huge on PDA but I’ve definitely seen them hugging and holding hands a bunch.”

“Huh.” Ronan felt guilty, like a bad friend. He had been so absorbed with his new relationship with Adam that he hadn’t noticed that his best friend was dating. “It’s just… Noah knows, like, all my secrets. I guess I thought he would have told me.”

Adam shrugged. “Ask him about it. I’m sure he’ll tell you, as long as you don’t cuss him out again.”

Ronan cringed. “Yeah.”

They stopped at the Dollar City and Ronan bought Noah a new snow globe for his collection, some Pringles for Henry, more glue for Gansey, beads for Blue, and snacks for he and Adam. It had been too long since he’d done something for his friends, not that dollar store gifts were much but it was a start.

“I did notice that Noah has a lot more snow globes,” Ronan told Adam as they headed back to Monmouth.

“Yeah. Henry travels more than we do.”

“Hmph.”

Henry’s car was still there when they got back. Ronan sighed in relief. He wanted to clear the air as soon as possible.

Ronan found Henry and Noah playing pool and singing along to Troye Sivan, using the pool sticks as microphones.

“ _Only fools fall for you…_ ” Noah crooned, making bedroom eyes at Henry.

Henry grinned and sang the next line, dancing around Noah before taking a shot at the striped number 7. He missed.

“Speaking of fools,” Ronan interrupted. He stood by the door, shifting his plastic bags from one hand to the other. “I owe you both an apology.”

“Hey, Noah, do you feel a chill?” Henry asked. “I think hell’s freezing over.”

“Haha.” Ronan deadpanned. “Hilarious.”

Noah paused his playlist and sidled up next to Henry. He gave Ronan an expectant look.

“I’m sorry for reacting the way I did. I’m happy for you, both of you. Really.” He dug around in the bag and handed Noah the snow globe with a shirtless Santa vacationing at the beach. He gave Henry the can of salt and vinegar Pringles. “I’m sorry that I’ve not been a good friend, that I haven’t been as present as I should be.”

Noah shook his snow globe, watching the glitter settle over Santa’s round belly. “Apology accepted.” He beamed up at Ronan. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess it just felt unnecessary since I thought you knew?”

Ronan flushed. “Yeah… it’s been brought to my attention that I’ve kinda been focused on one thing these days.”

“Bangin’ your boyfriend,” Henry shot finger guns at Adam. Adam shot him a bird. Ronan spluttered indignantly. “I kid, I kid,” Henry laughed. “Kinda. But it’s cool, Lynch. Next time, though? Knock.” He popped a Pringle into his mouth, crunching loudly.

“Next time, lock the door,” Ronan growled.

“Okay, okay!” Noah got between them, smiling hugely, his hands cupping the snow globe. “I swear, y’all get along like sandpaper and sunburned skin.”

“He started it,” Ronan mumbled.

“Hey!” Adam cut in, his tone exasperated. “Who wants to watch Pacific Rim?”

“ME!” Noah and Henry yelled in unison.

“We’re totally drift compatible, right Henry?” Noah asked.

“Totally.” Henry leaned over and kissed Noah’s cheek.

Ronan watched them with a bemused expression. Adam led him to the couch, sat him down, and leaned against Ronan’s chest.

“Hey,” Ronan whispered after a few minutes, “do Gansey and Blue know? About Noah and Henry?”

Adam nodded.

“Well shit,” Ronan muttered, “I really am the last to know.”

Adam chuckled softly and kissed Ronan’s knuckles. “Now you know how Gansey feels 90% of the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I would watch all those movies with Ronan XD
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
